


Tempt Me

by Merfilly



Series: Alike in Ways Unfolding [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka calls her on it. And gets an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempt Me

"Shielding is one thing," Ahsoka explained as she moved through the rhythmic workout, Asajj at her side and very capably mirroring her, rather than duplicating it. "The techniques used by the Followers of Palawa actively block Force techniques from penetrating the mind," she continued. "They developed them to combat the Jedi."

"Then how does a former Jedi Padawan know these techniques?"

Ahsoka grinned, all sharp teeth and danger. "Some Jedi know these techniques. How, I don't know. But sometimes a youngling is gifted, and gets assigned extra classes. Mine were with two Jedi who were skilled in those techniques." She didn't want to think too much about Master Plo, who had voiced such displeasure in her and voted to cast her out. Master Kit, at least, hadn't said as much or been particularly impressed with the whole vote, if she had read his tentacles right.

"And you'll teach me?" Asajj was amused at the idea of learning from a woman so much younger than herself, but those skills would be invaluable now that she was concentrating on finding her own path within the Nightsisters.

"You said you'd teach me the techniques used by your people for healing. I think it's a fair trade," Ahsoka told her seriously.

"And, oh, we must be fair," Asajj purred in _that_ tone.

Ahsoka stopped mid-motion to glare at her. "Why do you do that?"

Asajj stopped as well, facing her guest. "Why not? Does it bother you to be found attractive and possibly even desirable?"

Ahsoka's lekku twitched, and the color shifted a little, even as her skin darkened. "But you did it to Kenobi, as well as me."

"But not to the woman who wore all the coverings, or that gundark you used to call 'master'," Asajj countered. She loved seeing how that made the younger woman bristle. There was something so enticing in Ahsoka's temper. "Or is it that you have difficulty understanding that people can be attracted to more than one gender?"

"That's never been a problem for me," Ahsoka told her, and the amount of knowing in her voice left Asajj curious who had elicited the Togruta's desires. "Just… there's a lot of insults in our past too."

"Hmm, so there are. But I can be a forgiving woman, when I choose to be," Asajj told her. "And there are lessons in the art of seduction that I am certain you have yet to learn, my dear."

Ahsoka's teeth caught on the corner of her lip, worrying at it, before she moved silently back into the exercise. Asajj let her have the quiet — for now.


End file.
